A pedestal is often used to support an object, such as a tabletop or a seat. Such pedestals often have feet for engaging with an underlying supporting surface, such as a ground surface or a floor surface, so as to support the object above the supporting surface.
In many cases, it would be advantageous if such pedestals were collapsible, thereby to render tables, or stools, or chairs, or the like, of which such pedestals form part, collapsible by moving the pedestal between a deployed and operable condition to a collapsed and non-operable condition. In such a case, the task of storing the tables, or the like, can be made easier than in the case where the pedestals are not collapsible.
It is known that a pedestal with four rigid feet can tend to rock if the supporting surface is uneven. This compromises the function of the pedestal to support the object and can be annoying for a user when the pedestal forms part of a table, or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pedestal, which has feet that can be displaced between a deployed condition and a collapsed condition, so as to ease the task of storing the object.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pedestal, which defines an arrangement without locking means that enables the object to be stably supported on an uneven underlying surface.